


Unfortunate Timing

by Vulpixune



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sexual Fantasy, dom!Jakob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Early in the morning, Corrin fantasizes about a certain butler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes welcome to my otp sin

_ It would begin with a sly grin and a mischievous spark in his violet eyes. _

_ “Milady, it appears I’ll be the one to help you prepare for bed,” Jakob would say. His slender fingers would lock her door and he’d take his sweet time sauntering to her bedside, licking his lips as he took her in. Corrin would be sitting on the edge of her bed, knuckles white with anticipation. “Why don’t I help you into your nightgown?” he’d purr. And she would stand up and let Jakob’s hands roam her body as he undressed her.  _

The fantasy made Corrin whimper as she sat up in bed, pulling her nightgown over her head. Her pussy was aching for any kind of touch, but she had to be patient. This morning, she’d take her time to completely satisfy herself. 

_ “You’re so beautiful, milady,” Jakob would say as he pulls her dress over her head. His hands would rest on her shoulders until one slid down to her breast. She’d whimper as his fingers pinched a sensitive nipple. “Do you like it when I touch you there?” _

_ “Yes, Jakob,” she’d admit, eyes pleading for him to keep touching her. He would smirk and his hand would trail down her stomach and dip into her panties. She’d gasp as he rubbed her clit.  _

_ “What about there?” he’d tease.  _

Corrin slipped her hand down her panties. Every image made her pussy throb, begging for attention, begging for some kind of release. Her fingertips brushed against her soft, wet entrance before dragging some of her wetness up to her clit. She moaned softly as she stroked herself. With her eyes closed, she could easily pretend it was Jakob touching her, his hands bringing her temperature up. 

In her fantasy, she moaned and mewled as Jakob circled and stroked her clit. Her hands matched her imagination; when Jakob pinched her clit, she pinched it. Lewd moans left her mouth, but she was careful not to be too loud. The last thing she needed was Felicia or Flora, or Gods forbid Jakob himself, walking in on her. 

_ She’d gasp as he slid two fingers inside her. His lips would be hot on her neck and she would feel him grinning against her skin. He would be such a tease. _

_ “Is something wrong, Corrin?” He’d nip at her neck. “Is it painful?” _

Corrin nearly ripped her panties off as she took them off to get better access to her pussy. She shoved two fingers into her dripping entrance and began pumping furiously, matching Jakob’s pace. Her clit was being stroked and sent delicious, warm waves through her body. Her fingers, however, didn’t do much. She was so warm and wet that her fingers moved far too easily. It wasn’t enough friction, it wasn’t enough length, it wasn’t enough width. Even with her imagination running wild, it wasn’t getting her off. Groaning in frustration, she pulled her fingers out of her and wiped them clean on the bed sheets.  _ What now? _

_ “Are you ready for me?” Jakob would ask, voice husky as he pulled his fingers out of her pussy.  _

_ “Gods, yes, Jakob,” she’d moan, hands grabbing at his erection to encourage him. “Please, I need you.” _

_ “You need me for _ what?”

_ “I need you to fuck me.”  _

Corrin’s eyes flitted around the room. It her fingers couldn’t get her off, she might as well find something that could. Anything that could vaguely simulate Jakob’s cock would be good enough for her.

And that’s when she saw the hairbrush lying on her vanity. 

Corrin was beet red as she laid back down on her bed. She’d never done this before. Her hands had always been enough to satisfy her, but things were different today. The cool silver of the handle made her shiver as it touched her warm lips. She moved the tip around her entrance to get it wet before pushing it into her.

She nearly screamed as it glided into her, pushing on her walls just right, going deep enough into her. How had she lived without this before? She pulled the brush out enough to slam it back in again. The brush at work and her fingertips stroking her clit, she retreated back into her fantasy. 

_ Jakob would pound into her, hot, gutteral moans leaving his lips.  _

_ “Corrin, you feel like heaven,” he’d shudder. “Do you like it? Am I making you feel good?” _

_ “Gods yes, Jakob,” she’d moan. White-hot electricity shot through her veins as he fucked her hard and fast. He’d chuckle and start moving slower, eliciting a whimper from her. _

_ “Do you like it when I fuck you?” he’d ask. _

_ “Yes, Jakob.” _

_ “Do you like it when my cock fucks your little wet pussy like this?” _

_ “Yes, Jakob!”  _

_ “Do you like it when I control you like this, Corrin?” _

_ “Fuck yes!” _

Tension was coiling in Corrin’s gut as she fucked herself with the hairbrush, her pace going hard and fast. Her skin burned and she knew she wouldn’t last long. She alternated between circling and pinching her clit and as soon as she pinched hard, it was all over. Searing fire jolted through her veins as she came, body shuddered and hips thrusting into the hairbrush handle to ride out her orgasm. 

Slowly, she pulled the handle out of her. Gods, that had been terrific. Sure, there was always that slight guilt that came from fantasizing about her butler doing nasty things with her, but that orgasm overcame the guilt.  _ But still, I’d rather it was Jakob fucking me than this, _ she thought as she looked at the hairbrush. The handle was covered in her wetness, clumps of her cum obvious against the slick silver in some places. 

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, jumpstarting Corrin’s heart.  _ Shit! _ She shimmied back into her panties and threw on her nightgown before rushing over to the vanity. She had to clean the handle before anyone could figure out what covered it. There was a knock on the door and as if the world was conspiring against her, Jakob walked in.

“Lady Corrin, you’re awake!” he said, a smile on his face. 

“G-good morning, Jakob.” Her heart was pounding and she was frozen. What should she do? Clean the hairbrush and risk Jakob asking why she was doing that? Or have him touch it and - oh Gods, this was terrible. This was the last time she masturbated in the morning. Her eyes caught a glimpse of his hands, his gloves gone and her heart dropped even more. It was bad enough if her cum got on his gloves, but his bare hands? “Where are your gauntlets, Jakob?”

“I had to pull something out of a fire Felicia made, long story short. I’m having new ones made as we speak,” he answered. It wasn’t enough to get him to stop moving; she had hoped he had just forgotten to wear them and he’d return to his room to grab them. 

“How did you sleep?” she inquired.

“Not very well, but that’s nothing unusual.” Crap, he was still walking towards her. “What about you, milady?”

“Fine, just fine.” She kicked herself as she squeaked. He raised an eyebrow.

“Are you all right, Lady Corrin? You look a little pale.”

“I’m just tired, is all.” Her heart was about to give out any second, it had to, the way it was beating so fast. 

“After I’m done brushing your hair, I’ll make sure to bring you some tea.” He grabbed a chair and put it behind her.

“A-Actually, Jakob, could I have tea first? I really need to wake up,” she asked.

“I know you don’t enjoy me getting the knots out, but it’ll take just a few moments,” he insisted. Corrin internally screamed as he grabbed the brush. Almost immediately he dropped it, letting it clatter to the floor.

“Ugh, did gel get on it?” he questioned with a hint of disgust on his face. Heat burned under Corrin’s cheeks and catching a glance at herself in the mirror, her face was bright red.

“I guess so.” She prayed he wouldn’t look at her. She prayed she could get away with this. He went to a small basin on water and washed the brush off as well as his hands. 

“I suppose I’ll have to make sure to keep your hair products away from brushes,” he mused. He was involved with his work and Corrin let herself relax a little. Maybe this would turn out fine. “Milady, are you sure you’re all right? You look flushed.”

Nope, this wasn’t going to end well. This wasn’t going to end well at all. 

 

Jakob let out a sigh, a mixture of frustration and relief as he left Lady Corrin’s room to get her morning tea. He wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t some innocent man. He’d been able to piece together what was on the hairbrush handle from Corrin’s nervousness and her suspicious flush. Part of him was surprised he’d been able to get through the whole ordeal without having to excuse himself.

The thought of his sweet lady using a hairbrush to pleasure herself was more than enough to arouse Jakob. There were no words to describe how relieved he was to leave the room without an erection and without inciting any suspicions in Corrin. Surely if she knew her butler had feelings for her, he’d be fired and on the streets in a second.

It was beyond wrong to think about Lady Corrin in such a sinful state, but Gods knew that despite the immoralities it raised, he’d be enjoying that mental image later that night when he had some time to himself. 


End file.
